


Сафари во времени

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Lapsa



Series: 2 левел, мини [7]
Category: A Sound of Thunder - Ray Bradbury, Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossover, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsa/pseuds/Lapsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АО «Сафари во времени» расширяет сферу деятельности</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сафари во времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sound of Thunder meets Huckleberry Finn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219706) by TaylorLeprechaun. 



> Бета kasmunaut.  
> В тексте используются цитаты из «И грянул гром» в переводе Льва Жданова и «Приключений Гекльберри Финна» в переводе Нины Дарузес.

Объявление на стене расплылось, словно его затянуло пленкой скользящей теплой воды; Джонсон почувствовал, как веки, смыкаясь, на долю секунды прикрыли зрачки, но и в мгновенном мраке горели буквы:

АО «САФАРИ ВО ВРЕМЕНИ»  
ОРГАНИЗУЕМ САФАРИ В ЛЮБОЙ ГОД ПРОШЛОГО  
ВЫ ВЫБИРАЕТЕ ДОБЫЧУ  
МЫ ДОСТАВЛЯЕМ ВАС НА МЕСТО  
ВЫ УБИВАЕТЕ ЕЕ

— Так вы, хм, тот парень Экельса? — спросил мистер Тревис.

— Я его двоюродный п-п-племянник,— ответил Джонсон. — А в-в-вы уверены, что это безопасно? В-в-в смысле, путешествие в-в-в прошлое?

— Мы ничего не гарантируем, — сказал служащий. — Только то, что вы можете выстрелить в то, за что заплатили.

— Я сегодня руковожу сафари. По моей команде застрелите, кого я укажу, — сказал мистер Тревис. — Если вы этого не сделаете, здесь у вас будут серьезные неприятности. Так что будьте умницей и не облажайтесь.

— Невероятно, — пробормотал Джонсон. — Настоящая Машина в-в-времени. — Он тряхнул головой.— П-п-подумать только, если б-б-бы Чехию не захватила Словения, эта Машина б-б-бы не существовала.

— Да,— сказал служащий. — Кто бы поверил, что чехи прятали чертежи Машины времени. Но сейчас она здесь. Теперь о вашей охоте.

— Да?

— Вы хотите поохотиться на беглого раба в 1850-х годах?

— Да, сэр.

— Порядочек. Мы отправимся в 1852 год, чтобы застрелить беглого раба по имени Саймон.

— Только не напортачьте,— вставил мистер Тревис.

Джонсон рассердился:

— Что? Хотите сказать, что я не в состоянии это сделать, а?

— Ну, да. Мы вовсе не желаем отправлять в прошлое таких, что при первом же выстреле ударяются в панику.

— Ни пуха, ни пера, — сказал человек за конторкой.

Неся ружья в руках, они молча прошли через комнату к Машине, к серебристому металлу и рокочущему свету.

Сперва день, затем ночь, опять день, опять ночь; потом день — ночь, день — ночь, день. Неделя, месяц, год, десятилетие! 2055 год. 2019, 1999! 1957! Мимо! Машина ревела.

Они надели кислородные шлемы, проверили наушники.

Джонсон начал дрожать, чувствуя, что слегка нервничает. В Машине кроме него еще были Тревис — руководитель сафари, его новый помощник Лесперанс и два охотника — Биллингс и Кремер.

Машина стала замедлять темп и остановилась.

Когда они вышли из Машины времени, мистер Тревис показал на металлическую тропу, которая вела к дому посреди фермы.

— А это, — объяснил он, — Тропа, проложенная здесь для охотников Компанией. Она парит над землей на высоте шести дюймов. Не задевает ни одного дерева, ни одного цветка, ни одной травинки. Сделана из антигравитационного металла. Ее назначение — изолировать вас от этого мира прошлого, чтобы вы ничего не коснулись. Держитесь Тропы. Не сходите с нее. Повторяю: не сходите с нее. Ни при каких обстоятельствах! Если свалитесь с нее — штраф. И не стреляйте ни в какое животное без нашего разрешения.

— Почему? — спросил Джонсон.

— Разве вы не знаете, что сделал ваш, как там его, дядюшка? Он сошел с Тропы и изменил Будущее. Мы несколько недель исправляли его ошибку! — крикнул Биллингс. — Мы не хотим снова менять Будущее. Здесь, в Прошлом, мы незваные гости. Правительство не одобряет наши экскурсии. Приходится платить немалые взятки, чтобы нас не лишили концессии. Машина времени — дело щекотливое. Сами того не зная, мы можем убить какое-нибудь важное животное, пичугу, жука, раздавить цветок и уничтожить важное звено в развитии вида.

— Мне по-прежнему неясно, как один маленький шаг с Тропы может повлиять на будущее.

И Тревис рассказал то, что обычно рассказывал клиентам — про гибель мыши и королеву Елизавету.

— И откуда мы знаем, кого убивать? — нахмурился Джонсон.

— Мы следили за Саймоном. Он умрет здесь сегодня около восьми часов вечера — его подстрелит охотник за рабами. Поэтому его убийство никак не повлияет на временную линию. Главное, не промахнитесь.

***

— Отдал я тебе письмо или нет? — спросил старик.

— Какое письмо? — отозвалась сидящая рядом с ним за столом женщина.

— Да то, что я получил вчера на почте?

— Нет, ты мне никакого письма не давал.

— Забыл, должно быть.

И он начал рыться в карманах, потом вспомнил, куда его положил, пошел и принес — и отдал ей. А она и говорит:

— Да ведь это из Сент-Питерсберга от сестры!

Вдруг у дома появилась толпа людей. Впереди мужчина, представившийся доктором, нес на руках белого мальчика, за ними шёл чернокожий в ситцевом платье, со связанными за спиной руками.

— Он умер, умер, я знаю, что умер! — закричала женщина.

Белый мальчик немного повернул голову.

— Он жив, слава богу! Пока довольно и этого.

Толпа пошли в дом, ругая чернокожего на чем свет стоит.

После того, как все оказались внутри, доктор попытался уговорить всех быть к чернокожему подобрее:

— Не обращайтесь с ним строже, чем следует, потому что он неплохой негр. Когда я приехал туда, где лежал этот мальчик, я не мог вынуть пулю без посторонней помощи, а оставить его и поехать за кем-нибудь тоже было нельзя — он чувствовал себя очень плохо; и ему становилось все хуже и хуже, а потом он стал бредить и не подпускал меня к себе, грозил, что убьет меня, если я поставлю мелом крест на плоту, — словом, нес всякий вздор, а я ничего не мог с ним поделать; тут я сказал, что без чьей-нибудь помощи мне не обойтись; и в ту же минуту откуда-то вылезает этот самый негр, говорит, что он мне поможет, — и сделал все, что надо, очень ловко. Я, конечно, так и придумал, что это беглый негр и есть, а ведь мне пришлось там пробыть весь тот день до конца и всю ночь. Я никогда не видел, чтобы негр так хорошо ухаживал за больными; а ведь он рисковал из-за этого свободой, да и устал очень тоже, — я по всему видел, что за последнее время ему пришлось делать много тяжелой работы. Мне это очень в нем понравилось. Я вам скажу, джентльмены: за такого негра не жалко заплатить и тысячу долларов, и обращаться с ним надо ласково.

— Похоже, этот черный парень стал моим героем, — прошептал Биллингс Лесперансу.

— Стоп, — сказал Тревис. — Если Саймон должен умереть сегодня около восьми, почему солнце так высоко?

Биллингс и Крамер подошли к Машине времени.

— Мы установили Машину на семь дней раньше! — заорал Биллингс.

— Возвращаемся! — добавил Крамер.

Путешественники поплелись к машине.

— Выпороть бы тебя, — сказал Тревис Крамеру.

Они зашли в Машину и отправились на неделю вперед.

Покинув её, они медленно побрели к ферме.

Лесперанс посмотрел на часы:

— Через шестьдесят секунд Саймон пересечет Тропу.

Джонсон поднял оружие и направил на ведущую к дому дорогу.

Чернокожий появился ниоткуда. Он мчался так быстро, как только мог.

Джонсон выстрелил.

Человек упал. Он был мертв.

Раздался крик.

Два мальчика, женщина и мужчина подбежали к телу.

— Чёрт тебя побери, Джонсон! — закричал Трэвис.— Тебя и всё твоё чёртово семейство! Да что с вами такое? Саймон там!

Среди низких кустов, росших вдоль дороги, бежал мужчина, его преследовали трое.

— Знаешь, кто это был? Освобожденный раб по имени Джим. Он был прадедом основателя новой космической программы 2051 года! Если он исчез, чёрт-те что произошло!

Джонсон в страхе побежал к Машине времени. Остальные, крича, последовали за ним.

— Молись, чтобы ты не испортил всё слишком сильно, или я просто убью тебя, как Экельса! — воскликнул мистер Тревис.

Он кивнул Лесперансу. Тот набрал дату возвращения, и они полетели назад в будущее.

После остановки мистер Тревис вышел из машины и нерешительно сказал:

— Всё выглядит так же.

— Повезло ублюдку, — пробормотал Лесперанс.

— Хотя он и подстрелил этого чувака,— сказал Крамер.

Он двинулся к Джонсону, и тот помчался так быстро, как только мог.

Джонсон споткнулся и упал лицом вниз:

— Нет! Пожалуйста, не делайте этого! Прошу! — молил он, а с его лба капала кровь.

И грянул гром.

Джонсон закричал от боли, а рядом со зданием раздался низкий гудящий звук.

— Что на Земле может так звучать? — спросил Биллингс, подойдя к выходу.

Низкое гудение перешло в грохочущий взрыв. Внезапно вспыхнул яркий свет.

Когда он погас, и у всех восстановилось зрение, люди увидели, что от здания осталась только половина. На развалинах лежали два обугленных трупа.

— Что это? — закричал Лесперанс.

Вдали летели дирижабли, стреляя вниз гигантскими лучами света. В лучах виднелся рассеивающийся столб пыли.

Мистер Тревис подошел к лежащему без сознания Джонсону:

— Что ты натворил?!

Они исчезли в следующей вспышке света.


End file.
